


I'll Be Your Safety

by btichcraft



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, i dont even know what this is but here take it, josie is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft
Summary: “I love you, Landon,” She takes a breath in. “I just love her more.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	I'll Be Your Safety

Landon’s leg wouldn’t stop shaking, he sits with his head in his hands as he takes in what Josie is trying to say. 

” I don’t get it. I thought we were happy?” Landon stands up. “I thought you were happy?”

“I am, I’m not saying that. It’s just…” Josie trails off, tears collecting in her eyes as she sees her boyfriend’s distraught state. 

“So, what? You don’t love me anymore?”

“I love you, Landon,” She takes a breath in. “I just love her more.” 

Landon scoffs and sits on the bed, resuming his previous position thinking. 

Josie’s heart breaks, seeing him in so much pain, but she knows this is for the best. She can’t string him along when she has feelings like this for someone else. It’s not fair to either of them. 

The floorboard creaks as Landon gets up again and walks to the door of Josie’s dorm, fuming. 

“Remember this moment,” He points to the siphoner. “The moment you threw real, epic love away for a girl who will never love you back.” 

As he slams the door, Josie falls to the ground, her heart-shattering. She lets out a sob for her lost love, but Josie can’t bring herself to regret her decision.

Landon was safe. Someone that will always mean something to her but someone she needs to let go of if she ever wants to grow bigger than what she is now. 

He simply held her back.

Hope, on the other hand? Hope made Josie feel alive. 

She could feel Hope in her bones, like loving her was ingrained in her DNA. Her whole body aching for her touch and a chance to make her smile. A smile not seen by many, but one Josie knows too well. 

The two have been getting closer since the onset of the Malivore monsters but not as close as Josie would like.

Hope has started really taking down her walls around Josie and letting the siphoner in. The two girls could be their authentic selves around each other without fear of judgment or pain. They had an understanding that together, they were safe.

Josie didn’t mean to fall in love with her; at first, she was just looking for a friend, someone to confide in, but one thing led to another, and now she’s in deep. But who couldn’t fall in love with her? 

Hope is kind, unbelievably strong, and everything else Josie isn’t. She’s good and loyal to a fault, which sometimes leads her into some trouble, but the thing about Hope is she can handle just about anything. From the death of her parents to being forgotten by the entire world. Her strength is unmatched, and something Josie yearns for herself. 

But it wasn’t just about what she sees in Hope, it’s what Hope sees in her that really made her fall in love. Josie has never felt more seen and cared for than in the company of Hope. Hope lifts her above all the bullshit of high school and the Malivore drama perpetually going on at the Salvatore School. With Hope, Josie feels light. 

The question of if Hope feels the same way remains unanswered. Josie doesn’t know if she can handle it if Hope doesn’t feel the same way. She feels utterly consumed by her love, and rejection would break her.

So instead of confessing, Josie loves her quietly, afraid that if she ever says anything, it’ll ruin what they have now. And what they have now means everything to her, so much so she’ll continue to love Hope from afar if it means she won’t lose her in her life. 

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Josie takes a second to wipe her tears before inviting them in. 

The door creaks open slowly to reveal a concerned-looking Hope. Josie immediately straightens up and offers the tribrid a half-hearted smile.

“Hey Hope, what’s up?” She sniffles.

“I saw Landon storm out and wanted to check up on you, make sure everything was okay.”

Josie takes a trembling breath in and crosses her arms.

“Uhm,” She starts. “We broke up.”

Hope rushes to Josie’s side as the siphoner starts crying again. Josie sighs and leans into Hope’s touch. 

“I’ll kill him,” Hope says, her jaw clenching.

“No it was me,” She manages out. “I just couldn’t be in a relationship with him anymore.”

Hope shoots her a confused look but hums in response and continues to stroke Josie’s hair. 

“What changed?”

“I guess the spark was just gone,” Josie desperately wants to say ‘you, you changed everything.’

They sit in silence for a while, Josie leaning into Hope’s chest as Hope plays with her hair, trying to soothe the siphoner.

Josie hasn’t felt more at peace than in this moment despite breaking not only her own but Landon’s heart as well. Hope just had that effect on her.

And Josie loved her for it.


End file.
